ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Red (Pokémon)
]] Red is a name used to refer to two related, but distinct, video game characters in the Pokémon franchise, the protagonists of the series in their respective media. For the Game Series, Red's character design was overseen by Ken Sugimori and Atsuko Nishida. Ash Ketchum, the main character of the anime, is loosely based on Red, but is a distinct character. Red in the video games Red, the silent protagonist of [[Pokémon Red and Blue|''Pokémon Red'', Blue, and Yellow]] and its remakes, [[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|''Pokémon FireRed'' and LeafGreen]], has several default names, one of which is "Red". Others include "Ash" (later used for anime character Ash Ketchum) and "Jack". In the game, Red is a 11-year-old boy from Pallet Town. Red becomes interested in Pokémon after his best friend, Blue, stops playing with him and begins bullying him. His adventure begins one day when Professor Oak calls the two of them to his lab and gives them each a choice of Pokémon. After receiving their Pokémon, Blue challenges Red to a battle. Later, Professor Oak summons both Red and Blue and gives them both a Pokédex each, and sends them on a journey to fulfil his dream of capturing every type of Pokémon. Red travels all over Kanto, filling in the Pokédex and defeating Gym Leaders. His rival Blue is consistently one step ahead, and appears many times to impede Red's progress. When Red eventually reaches the Elite Four, he finds that Blue has defeated them beforehand and has become the league champion. Red defeats Blue in a final battle, and becomes the champion himself. Other than Blue, Red's main conflict in the games is Team Rocket, an infamous criminal organization. Red clashes with Team Rocket many times in his quest and eventually successfully foils their plan for world domination, consequently causing the organization to disband and their leader Giovanni to go into exile. However, several members remain on Chrono Island, unaware of their organization's dissolution and are defeated by Red. Three years later, they reform in Johto and attempt to contact Giovanni and revive Team Rocket. In Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal, Lance assumes the role of Champion, and it is believed by the other characters that Red has gone into exile,however his reason for dissapearing is not stated. The protagonist is later granted access to Mt. Silver, where they encounter Red training in a cavern deep within the mountain. When challenged, Red is silent before engaging in battle and remains silent when defeated. He serves as the final boss battle of the game, and is the strongest level trainer with Pokemon rainging from levels 73-81 with his Pikachu being formerly the highest leveled Pokemon in the series in the entire series,until Pearl's starter in Platinum surpassed him and high-leveled Magikarp at the Resort Area in Platnium do this as well but is still the strongest trainer stat-wise with his Charizard being the strogest Pokemon stat-wise. Red also appears in Pokémon Stadium 2; once again as the final boss battle of the game. In the anime Red does not usually appear in the anime, although he was the basis for the character of Ash Ketchum. Despite this, in the episode Lights, Camerupt, Action!, Ash recalls seeing a movie about Red and his Pokémon. Red's Clefairy eats a Teddiursa's berries, causing its mother to furiously attack the Clefairy, as Ash (in the theater) laughs his head off. This has, so far, been the only appearance of Red in the anime. It is depicted of Red from a spinoff manga Pokémon Pocket Monsters which continued with Pokémon Pocket Monsters R-S on the journeys of Red, Clefairy and Pikachu. Red in Pokémon Adventures In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Red is a fictional Pokémon trainer and the protagonist of the first saga. Red starts off in Pallet Town as an aspiring trainer, and gets a Bulbasaur (later evolves all the way into a Venusaur) and a Pokédex from Professor Oak. He also has a Poliwhirl which he has known since childhood that evolves into a Poliwrath, and uses these two Pokémon on his adventure. He later captures a mischievous Pikachu, and, after working to gain its trust, it becomes one of Red's top three Pokémon. Red wears a red jacket, black undershirt (white in G/S/C saga), a red and white cap, a black bandanna around his right knee (from the Yellow chapter onward), and blue jeans. Antagonists include his rival, Oak’s grandson Blue, who was granted Charmander; Green, another Pokémon trainer from Pallet Town, who stole a Squirtle from Professor Oak; and Team Rocket, an organization bent on world domination through Pokémon. Red's journey in the Pokémon Adventures saga While trying to catch a mischievous girl named Green who stole his gym badges (Blue in the original version), Red discovers information on Team Rocket: They are trying to clone the rarest Pokémon in the world, Mew, as part of a plan to create an unstoppable Pokémon called Mewtwo. Green wants to meet Mew and capture it for profit. She meets Mew when battling Team Rocket, but she can only snap a quick picture of it before it leaves. Eventually, Red is obliged to team up with Blue and Green in order to beat Team Rocket’s Elite, Lt. Surge, Koga, and Sabrina. After that, he saves a young girl from an attacking Rattata. Red faces off against the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni, alone and manages to defeat him. He then goes head to head with Blue in the Pokémon League, emerges victorious, and thus attracts the attention of the Elite Four. Red does not appear often in the Yellow saga, as he has been kidnapped by the Elite Four and frozen in a block of ice. When he did finally manage to escape, rescued by Giovanni, he seeks out his allies. Yellow, the young girl he rescued two years ago, is instead the main character in this series. Even after the battle is won, Red has no idea that Yellow is actually a girl. In the G/S/C saga, Red has matured quite a bit. He has also changed his black shirt into a white one, and wears his baseball cap forward now. Both Yellow and Misty seem to be interested in him romantically, making him slightly uncomfortable. Red finds out Yellow’s true gender near the end of the saga, but has been in close touch with her before then. Red’s main goal before he helps with the fight against the Mask of Ice is to find the mysterious hot springs in Mount Silver, in order to cure the numbness he still carries from the ice trap one year ago. This caused him to turn down the Viridian City Gym Leader position he was offered. In the FR/LG saga, Red teams up with Blue and Green to rescue Professor Oak, who has been kidnapped and taken to the Sevii Islands. While there, he encounters Team Rocket and the new Beast Warrior Trio, Oca, Jaguara, and Storc, as well as the evil psychic Pokémon, Deoxys. After losing completely to Deoxys, Mewtwo appears, and helps Red, Blue, and Green face Team Rocket and the empowered Deoxys, because Red's team of six is now critically injured,and are all on the brink of death. During the process, he temporarily trades his party Pokémon Venusaur, which is too injured to keep on fighting (since that the Pokémon Center is destroyed), for Blue’s roster Charizard, making the title of FireRed and LeafGreen (in original version). He then manages to defeat Giovanni and Deoxys once and for all,but in return was petrified by the energy blast released by the final assault against Storc and Deoxys along with Blue, Green, Yellow,and Silver. However, all is not lost. Due to Emerald's wish on Jirachi, the five trainers that once stood petrified have now been revived along with all ten of the poke'dexs resonating. Appearance in other games An unnamed male Pokémon trainer who looks exactly like Red from Generation III is a playable character in the Wii title Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He is only referred to as "Pokémon Trainer", making it unclear if it's actually supposed to be him or simply modeled after him. The trainer holds a Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard which he uses to fight the other characters directly while he stands in the background issuing commands. All of the Pokémon share the same damage meter. Their final smash is Triple Finish, a combo of the moves Solar Beam, Fire Blast and Hydro Pump. Pokémon Trainer See also *Pokémon Adventures References Category:Pokémon characters Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Male video game characters Category:Nintendo protagonists Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional explorers Category:1998 introductions